Fictional Reality
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: It was illegal for him to smell that good when he wasn’t her perfection! DV - Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title:** Fictional Reality  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** It was _illegal_ for him to smell that _good_ when he wasn't her perfection!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Several references to Twilight.  
**A/N:** Written for mission-insane, table 04 - Unthemed #4, prompt 07: Book. I just finished the Twilight saga, and wrote this as a simple indulgence. Just the mental image of Daniel saying some of Edward's lines from the first book was too good to pass up. I'm sorry if this fic causes more confusion then enjoyment, but my hope is that non-Twilight fans can enjoy the absurdity and cuteness of it. If you ARE a Twilight fan (and pull for the RIGHT team, of course! ;D), then you'll definitely get a kick out it.

And since this came up when I posted it over on LJ, let me point out that I'm not trying to say Edward Cullen is better then Daniel Jackson. This was just something fun my brabbits threw at me, and I've been dying to write a short fic for a while. This gave me the perfect opportunity. It was also a fun way to point out two obvious things about Twilight fandom: 1) There is a irrational and completely uncontrollable urge for all women to want their lovers to BE like Edward Cullen. It's crazy and outrageous, but it just can't be helped! (trust me - I suffer from it myself). 2) Guys would just get off the hook if they took the time to READ the damn book instead of making fun of it or going on not understanding all the time! ;D

Anywho, you can go and enjoy now!

--

**Fictional Reality**

The pillow impacted with the back of his head before he even had the door completely closed.

Rubbing the now sore spot, because _damn_ she could make a pillow hurt, Daniel whirled around to the bed. His look was a mix between confusion and slight anger.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" It's not like he'd continued to work through the night like he was known to do. Daniel had been proud, almost to the point of smugness, that he was able to stop working and come to her. She should feel special because nothing had ever been able to draw him away from his ancient passions like she had.

Vala was sitting on her knees on the bed, arms crossed angrily over her chest. The glare she was giving him made Daniel's falter. What could she possibly be mad about? He was actually _early_. From the way she looked, it was like Vala felt hurt that she'd been alone most of the day. He may have had memory issues in the past, but Daniel was _damn sure_ she was the one who had walked out of his office, saying there was something she just _needed_ to do.

"Why can't you be more like Edward?!" Her voice made the words sound even more accusing.

The anger fell from his face, leaving nothing but confusion in its absence. "What?" Daniel felt completely blindsided and baffled and…bruised. He continued to rub the spot where the pillow had made its mark, moving slowly towards the bed. "Vala, what are you talking about?"

She flew off the bed in a huff at his bewildered question. Dropping down onto the bed, Daniel's hand fell from the back of his head and his jaw opened a fraction. What was Vala going on about? "Where are you going?" He asked in response to her frantic dressing.

"To my room." The anger was still there, and still Daniel didn't understand. There was one thing he did know, though.

"Vala, you don't _have_ a room anymore." He moved over to where she'd stopped momentarily. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You moved in here, with me." Daniel was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her.

He had pretty much convinced himself to take her to the infirmary when she whirled around in his embrace.

Vala poked him in the chest. "I'll go bunk with Sam then…until you can be… like _him-_"

"Like who?" Daniel whispered, the confusion returning in full as he cut her off. "Vala, hunny, what are you-"

This time, she cut him off. "You are _not_ my Edward!" Vala practically shouted with exasperation, throwing his hands off and stomping to the door. She didn't even look back as she threw it open.

"Who's Edward?" Daniel mumbled to the empty room, wondering what the hell had just happened. The light breeze caused by the swinging door made some pages flutter, and he turned his attention to the book lying open on her nightstand.

--

Vala smiled at the girl talk going on between Sam and Carolyn. She wasn't really sure what they were talking about – she hadn't been listening much, really. But just being able to spend time with _her_ kind, being able to just be a woman, was calming. So calming, she'd spent the entire weekend with her female friends.

Her thoughts brushed over the reason she'd needed the girlie getaway, and she pouted. Vala loved Daniel – there was no doubt about that. And she was pretty sure he loved her just the same, but it was so hard to tell. It felt like she was the one doing all the work, and he was just _there_.

That's why she'd gotten so angry over reading that book! Here, she'd been thinking she had the most perfect relationship around, and then she'd read to find there was someone far grander when it came to expressing feelings of undying devotion.

Daniel may have proclaimed his love for her – reluctantly. But he was _no_ Edward Cull-

Vala hitched in a breath as warm, familiar arms wound their way around her waist. Her face formed into a scowl as her most recent thoughts quickly returned when his scent assailed her. It was _illegal_ for him to smell that _good_ when he wasn't her perfection!

She was about to tell him to shove off and go find another person to annoy, when his lips brushed close to her ear. Vala froze, wide eyes staring directly at Sam and Carolyn – who watched in wondering amusement – as words tumbled from his lips.

"You are _exactly_ my brand of heroine." The voice was soft, almost a whisper, and she could practically feel its silkiness.

Vala slowly turned in his arms and stared up into his bright blue eyes. Daniel stared right back, bringing one hand to brush along her jaw line. Then he brought both hands to her wrists and began to pull her out of Sam's lab.

Instinct, and a remaining bit of bitterness, caused her to plant her feet. "Wait, where are we going?" It was a bit unsettling how her voice seemed weaker than before. No, Vala was determined to win this out. He wasn't going to charm her – he could've just looked up that line…

Daniel quirked his little half smile – his own version of a crooked smile. Like clockwork, Vala felt her heart skip a beat. Oh, this just wasn't happening. There was no _way _he could've read-

"I wanted to see if _I_ could make _you_ faint." The smile never left as he murmured his intention.

Swallowing convulsively, Vala pulled in a shallow breath and found herself nodding eagerly. When Daniel moved to pull her out of the lab once more, Vala didn't stop him.

--

Both Carolyn and Sam eyed her expectantly as she sank into a chair at their commissary table the next morning. Vala tossed them a lazy smile, feeling pleasurably exhausted. The other two exchanged a glance, and then looked back at her.

"So…" Sam smiled, looking from a boneless Vala to a smirking Carolyn, and back. "How was your evening with Daniel? I'm assuming you made up?"

Vala looked away from her blonde friend, eyes going right to where Daniel had joined Cam and Teal'c in the breakfast line. She figured it was just her imagination, but he was almost… sparkling as he chatted amicably with the others. A grin split her lips wide.

She didn't even bother to consider Sam's second question. Instead, she jumped right to the first, answering with the only thing she felt was appropriate.

"Dazzling."

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
